I'm Rich And You're Not
by eljasrey
Summary: Kanata Saionji and Miyu Kouzuki were total opposites of each other. They were drawn together by a promise made even before they were born. With their totally different personalities, could it be even possible for them to be together?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Rich And You're Not**

**eljasrey**

**Disclaimer: **unfortunately for me, I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa! Kawamura Mika-sensei does! :D

* * *

.Kanata.

* * *

Give me a rope. Or a knife. Anything will do, actually. As long as it could kill.

My name is Saionji Kanata. Just the other day, my high school days ended. In a few weeks, the most important part of my life will begin— college. Well, one of the most important things.

I should have been out, celebrating another step towards freedom, but here I am… at home— in a temple, no less.

"What you're asking me is outrageous!"

Saionji Housho, my soon-to-be-dead father, just asked from me the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard in my entire eighteen years of living.

"I'm not saying that you don't have a choice." He said as he sipped his tea— I hope he chokes and then snap back to reality. "All I'm asking you is for you to get to know her better."

Get to know her better? I already know her! I have been in the same class with her for three years straight. That was enough time to know we were not exactly peanut butter and jelly.

Yes. The one my father was talking about was none other than Kouzuki Miyu.

"I don't have to waste time trying to know more about her," I said coldly, "She's-"

Before I could even finish my sentence, he looked at me sternly. He must have sensed what I was about to say.

Kouzuki Miyu, with her long golden locks, fair skin, petite body, green orbs, and of course her attractive façade, she was popular. Still she doesn't have a wholesome disposition in my opinion.

"If you don't do this, Kanata," my father said as he stood up, "You'll be a monk." –then with a glint in his eyes, he smiled. "Just. Like. Me."

That did it. I felt defeated.

Don't get me wrong. I respect my religion very much. Still, I'd rather have a successful job and career.

With the least bit of enthusiasm in my voice, I muttered "fine,"

The old man just patted my back. "Do this for your mother."

…great.

* * *

.Miyu.

* * *

What a perfect day I'm having.

Seriously. No sarcasms attached.

First thing in the morning I had a scrumptious breakfast, then a nice cold bath. Yes, with the rose petals, too. Then, I had a very relaxing massage. And now I received very amusing news.

Saionji Kanata.

He was the handsomest guy in Heiomachi High and valedictorian, too. He's not big on money, though (unlike me). Still, I have a good feeling it would be fun messing with him. Although he doesn't seem to be interested in me (must be the bashful type), I could definitely-DEFINITELY- change his mind. I mean-with me- guys ALWAYS do.

"So, are you saying that you and his mother made some promise?"

Earlier, mama came to my room to tell me about _the_ amusing news.

Apparently, uncle Housho (Saionji's father), had an accidental meeting with mama and papa. They began to exchange high school memories. I guessed mama and aunt Hitomi (Saionji's mother), and papa and uncle Housho were close friends. As they were chatting, mama suddenly remembered that she and Aunt Hitomi made a promise back when they were still in high school. Not exactly a promise, but more like a hope or wish. When they grow up, their first born child (namely Kanata and me) were opposite genders, it would be _great_ if they (us) get engaged. (I know, weird, right?)

Although aunt Hitomi passed away a few years back, mama still wanted this to happen.

"So is it okay with you?" mama asked looking at me in the eye.

I looked back at her. I should have been more serious but I found what she said funny. "What," I started, snickering, "-get married at the age of eighteen?"

"No, of course not." Mama shook her head. She looked like she was losing hope for her 'wish' to come true. "I just want you to be closer to Kanata. Even as friends,"

I sighed. "Do you really want this to come true?"

I hope not. Commitment didn't really jive with me.

She thought for a moment, and then flopped on the bed beside me. "I don't want to force marriage on you two. Your happiness still comes first." She closed her eyes as she lied still. "I just want to try this for Hitomi."

They must have been really close. I haven't heard mama talk about another friend with this much affection. "Fine," I breathed out, "but I'm not promising anything."

She opened her eyes and looked at me. There was a look of relief on her face as she sat up and smiled. She pulled me to a hug, "Thank you, Miyu." She whispered before walking out of my room.

Once she was out, I lied down and closed my eyes- mimicking her actions earlier.

"This will be fun."

O.o * o.O

Reviews will be highly appreciated. Thank you. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Rich And You're Not**

**eljasrey**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa! Mika Kawamura does. :)

Oh, and I'm really sorry for the OOC-ness. (Gomen nasai!!) Nevertheless, I hope you all still enjoy this fan fiction.

Please, if you have comments or suggestions, please do tell me through reviews. I would welcome them with arms wide open. :D

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

An important step to becoming the 'ideal couple':

Dating. Each person should know more about each other to deepen their relationship. It would help couples understand each other more. Also, it would help avoid unwanted misunderstandings, arguments and disagreements.

I gave Aya a 'what-kind-of-crap-is-this' look.

"Look, Miyu." She sighed, handing me the piece of paper with the messy handwriting. I knew very well that it was hers. "Your mom said, you were willing. And, so are we."

I ignored her. "Do you realize that it's six in the morning?" I said to Aya and Nanami who were sitting on either sides of the bed. "And it's SATURDAY." I crumpled the paper and tossed it back to Aya, who caught it with one hand.

They better come up with a good excuse. I was not in the mood to play games with them. I always felt groggy in the morning—especially on SATURDAY mornings. A few minutes ago, my peaceful slumber was interrupted by my two _cute_ friends (Yes. That was sarcasm). Nanami was shaking the bed while Aya was shoving the piece of paper, with her messy handwriting—she hastily wrote it, I guessed since her usual penmanship was a tad better—to my face.

My provocation did not affect them though. Nanami suddenly pulled me to a tight hug as she squealed excitedly, "Why didn't you tell us that you've already decided to take the matrimonial path!"

I pushed her face away from me. "What the heck are you two talking about?" I grumbled.

I really _was _getting in a shoddier mood. After all, it was SIX A.M.! And to add to that, it was SATURDAY! Could this not hold for a few more hours? I still want to sleep and… and…

…

Did she say '_matrimonial_ path'?

My ears must be failing me. I had to get mama to get them checked later.

But, I noticed they looked at each other and, after their seemingly speechless conversation, looked at me with skeptical eyes. "The marriage between you and Saionji Kanata, of course," Nanami said as-a-matter-of-factly as she stretched her legs on the bed.

Oh, and yeah. They were both now lying on _my_ bed.

"I knew there was some kind of _chemistry_ between you and Saionji-kun!"

It took a while for me before what Aya said sunk in. _Some kind of chemistry… between you…and… S-A-I-O-N-J-I—K-U-N…_

I plopped back on the bed.

"Arrgh!" I groaned as I pressed the pillow on my face. "Did mama say that? She said that I was going to marry him?"

She was getting out of hand. I didn't exactly say I was going to _marry_ him. I said _I_ _would try to get to know him._ I was not a big fan of commitments. And besides… marriage at the age of eighteen?! That's absurd. Why would I even _desire_ to marry at such an early age? And to a guy I wasn't even really sure of his _masculinity. _

Okay, okay.

With that last sentence, I know many are now yearning to kill me. The 'Kanata fans' club' would surely be the first on the Kill-Miyu List.

But! (Before anyone murdered me) There are so many girls (from KINDERGARTEN students to COLLEGE GRADUATES) that are head-over-heals for him and he doesn't find AT LEAST ONE interesting? With his looks, he could have anyone he likes.

Any normal hormonal eighteen-year old boys (especially the attractive ones) would have at least one girlfriend. Or even just a fling. Boys that are good-looking are either (1) taken (meaning—already in a relationship), or (2) gay.

Oh, wait. Maybe… he already secretly liked someone else.

…

It was just something that came to mind but… he wouldn't really agree to do this if he already liked someone else… or if he was gay… right?

Okay. Scratch the last six paragraphs. I, too, regret thinking that. I _now _know why he agreed to do this 'promise'. He secretly liked _me._

There's no other explanation. And besides, Aya said there was _chemistry_ between us.

"Your mom didn't exactly say it like _that_." Aya said shaking her head. "But I didn't know you liked him, Miyu."

I sighed as I sat up. "Fine, I'll do it."

Nanami and Aya looked at each other. They beamed at me. "You'll date him?"

I nodded.

"Great! 3 o'clock sharp this afternoon." Aya said excitedly.

"Yeah," I grinned, "Great."

* * *

  
.Kanata.

* * *

It was one forty-five in the afternoon when Santa and Nozomu came to my house, declaring that I had a date in less than two hours and that I should prepare. I thought they were setting me up with another one of those crazy girls when Nozomu said that my date was Kouzuki Miyu.

I didn't believe them at first, but after I laughed colossally and they just looked at me like I was insane, I finally believed them. When I finally calmed down, Nozomu just shook his head while Santa looked at me disapprovingly.

"What is it about her that you don't like anyway?" Santa asked, wearily.

They both waited for my answer. I opened my mouth to say something, but closed them again. What _was_ it that I didn't like about her? I thought for a while before answering, "She's a rich, spoiled brat."

They both considered my answer. Now, they were finally on the same page of book as mine. No one would deny this fact. Almost everybody noticed her hauteur the moment she stepped inside the classroom.

Their family was known worldwide. Her parents had been chosen by NASA for a special project. Yuu and Miki Kouzuki had been considered National heroes since then. And of course, Kouzuki Miyu, their only daughter was renowned too. She studied in a most prestigious school in America and topped every year. When the project was over, the Kouzukis decided to live in Japan again. Why they chose Heiomachi—which was a small town—was beyond me. It was even rumored that NASA offered a nice huge flat back in the states but they reverently turned down the offer.

After a while, Santa shook his head at me. "You just don't like her because she almost beat you in being Valedictorian."

It was true she almost overthrew me from Valedictorian. But hell, that was not my point. I frowned at him. "I'm not that childish." I muttered.

If that were my only reason, then I would kneel to her and apologize—which I would not. I still could not forget the first day she transferred to Heiomachi High and Mizuno-sensei asked me to tour her around the school since I was class representative. The school composed of three buildings. As I was showing her through the first building, she was already complaining how small and filthy the school was. Heiomachi high was nowhere near filthy but I admit that it was old. She was also ranting about how she would not get lost in such a small school, compared to her previous school. Even after that, she still complained, whined and expostulated about the school, the town, the people, _the everything._ And even though she was like that, the teachers and students adored her.

"If you really think that way," Santa said thoughtfully, "Then, don't you think you should be her beacon?"

"Huh?" I wasn't the only one who reacted to this. Nozomu was also making a face as he tried to comprehend what Santa was saying.

Santa sighed at our obtuseness. "I mean, you would be the one that would change her for the better." He smirked smugly, "_Comprende?"_

_

* * *

  
_

~**eljasrey: **Wow. I did it(!!) Sorry if it's kinda late. Hope you enjoyed it! Now, please do leave a review, okay? I would really appreciate it very much. Comments, suggestions, and constructive criticisms would be highly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm Rich And You're Not**

**eljasrey**

**Disclaimer:** I own Daa! Daa—oh, fine I'll cut the act**. Daa! Daa! Daa! ****solely belongs to Mika Kawamura-sama**. Not me. I'm not as talented as she is. I do own this story though. :P

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

  
**

.Miyu.

* * *

I could _not_ believe it.

This was not how the 'date' was supposed to happen. I should be in some fancy restaurant, eating high-class food, or maybe watching in a movie theater, or strolling along in some dazzling beach resort, with my drop-dead gorgeous date.

I should NOT be covered in _sticky ice cream _and (Kami-sama, help me) _dog spit._

It was entirely NOT my fault that I was late. Girls have needs, you know. I had to choose properly what attire was the most appropriate for the occasion (you know, like: "No, not that color, it does not have the summer feel to it," or "No, the top does not match the nails!" or "The heels of those shoes are too high, it does not match the skirt," or "how about the hair…?" And things like that…)

I glanced jadedly at the handsome guy beside me. He looked so blissful, beaming at the dog and all, despite all my inner turmoil.

"You look happy." I grumbled, resting my chin on my hand.

He did not look at me. He just patted the cute brown puppy's head. Although, I did notice his lips twitch—like he was trying not to laugh—at my statement.

The puppy barked playfully at me, though. At once, I stopped the urge to play with the creature. Don't get me wrong. I don't hate dogs. I actually like them—except this one.

Let me explain myself.

The date with Kanata was supposed to be three o'clock sharp. Like I said, I have needs, so I was a bit late. When I arrived at the meeting place, he gave me a surprise…and not a good kind of surprise, too.

Let's just say my imagination of the fancy-restaurant-or-cozy-movie-theater-or-dazzling-beach-resort kind of date was long gone.

He was a _little_ disappointed and infuriated at my twenty-minute-late arrival. So, he said that the date would go his way.

Just imagine my horrified look when we pulled up at the only park in this town. Hitherto, I still could not figure out as to why he would bring me to Heiomachi Park, of all places. Some parks are tolerable but Heiomachi Park was out of the question. There's just no romantic ambiance to it.

It was always (ALWAYS) packed with kids. Schooldays or weekends, they're there. Maybe after sunset, it would be okay since the kids would've gone home by then. But it was quarter to four in the afternoon and the sun was still there. So most probably the little snots are there.

Okay, okay. I might sound like some old grouchy woman who loathes children. But, I assure you, I am not. It's just that, after everything that happened in the park, I wasn't really in the mood to like them.

I had been run on by two—OUCH!—I mean THREE times already by children not older than six. (See? There's no mood at all!)

And also, the first time a child ran onto me, his ice cream came flying and remarkably landed on my shirt. Some even got to my skirt and hair. All those hard work has gone to waste. I should've just gone there in sweats and my hair in an unattractive bun since I looked way worse after the series of events. After the flying ice cream, like fate was not yet satisfied, a dog came sprinting towards me like lightning, and started to lick the dessert off me. The boy, startled by the dog, whimpered away.

As all of these were happening, Kanata was just standing there gawking. And then eventually, he laughed at me. Laughed! He was immensely enjoying my infuriating embarrassment! And like the dog was not a culprit, he started to pet it too.

See? It's so not my fault I was not playing with the cutest puppy I've ever seen…and…

Oh, God.

I was falling for the puppy!

I looked away, trying to push the playing thing to the back of my mind.

"I want to leave." I sighed despondently.

That's when he decided to look at me. He put the puppy on the bench we were sitting on. I edged away from the little abomination.

"It's only been thirty minutes," he said, glancing at his wristwatch. I noticed the slight smirk plastered on his face. It was annoying.

I stood up suddenly, startling the puppy. "I want to go. Now."

Kanata looked at me. There was a look of disappointment and exasperation in his face. Whatever he was thinking, he kept it to himself. He patted the puppy the final time and stood up. He led the way to his car. (Yeah, he drove)

It was eerily quiet as he drove and I sulked.

"You hungry?"

I looked at him. Was he trying to be…_nice_?

"Let's grab something to eat." He said, glancing at me.

"In these clothes?" I griped. "No thanks."

He sighed exasperatedly. "Eat at my house then." He said turning his gaze to the street ahead of us.

I gawked at him. "_Your_ place?"

I've only gone once to his place. It was on a new year. Nanami and Aya dragged me there so we could pray. It was not a very happy experience for me though. The temple was like a hundred steps up. And that was not an exaggeration.

"I don't suppose you'd rather go to a restaurant in that mess."

I looked at my spoiled top. He was right. Not only was I covered in ice cream, I reeked of saliva, too. It was disgusting.

"Your place, then."

* * *

.Kanata.

* * *

"Hey,"

I didn't turn around. I knew what she wanted to say.

"Kanata!"

"What?!"

"I'm getting tired. I want to sit down."

I looked at her. She stood three steps behind me, her arms crossed around her chest.

The temple, where I lived, was situated atop a hundred steps. After the first twenty steps, Miyu was already complaining about how she was exhausted.

"You have to get more exercise, you know." I said as I continued going up the stairs. We already climbed a quarter of the steps, and she was still complaining. "Or you'll get fat."

"Ugh," I heard from behind me, followed by the tapping of footsteps.

One step. Two steps. Three steps.

Only a few more and we're there.

"Do you hate me?"

I stopped on my tracks. I was only one step from the top when I turned around to see her frowning at me. She was five steps behind me now.

I turned around, taking the last step. "I don't hate people. I just hate what they do."

Silence.

I looked back at her. She was standing still on the stairs. "So you hate what I do?" she said, looking down at her feet. "Whatever it was I did."

I opened my mouth to speak. But no word came out, so I closed them again. She looked up at me expectantly, so I said, "I don't know," and headed to the main door of the house.

She silently followed me to the main hall and into the living room. "Wait there, I'll look for some clothes you could wear."

She nodded as she sat on the tatami mats.

It was so uncharacteristic of her to just sit there quietly; and most of all, that question. She looked so, dejected. I've never seen her like that before.

I went back to the living room to find her waiting for me quietly. It was unnerving—her silence.

I threw the shirt and sweat pants to her, which she caught with ease. "Those are my smallest sizes." I said, "You could change in the guest room if you like. I'll just fix us something to eat."

She nodded again and followed me to the guest room.

This was getting weirder and weirder. She was so uncannily quiet. I took out some pumpkin that was reserved for tonight's dinner. I was chopping the vegetable when I heard a faint "Um," behind me.

WTF.

Behind me, there she was, wearing my green _folded and hung_ polo shirt, with two undone buttons, which was showing more cleavage, than it was supposed to do. The sweatpants I gave her were too big for her that it slanted diagonally, which also was showing some skin. She also let down her hair—which was styled a while ago—that gave her this alluring look.

Overall, I was in hell.

"What are you cooking?" she asked ingenuously, looking at the chopping board and all the contents on top of it. "What's that? Pumpkin?" she prodded, leaning towards me. With that action, the shirt revealed more. Damn these hormones.

I put my hand on her head, pushing her away. "Could you please get out? I can handle this on my own."

She pouted, and then held the hand I was pushing her with. "But," she started, looking at me, her emerald orbs shining, "I want to cook too."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please, please, please?" she batted her long eyelashes at me.

"No, no and no!"

With that, I pushed her out the kitchen and quickly shut the door behind her.

"Mou," I heard from the other side of the door. "You're so mean, Kanata-kun."

I didn't reply. I was trying to cool my heated face. I realized in dismay that I must have blushed in front of her. Way to go Kanata. I smiled glumly. I lost my composure.

In my annoyance, I heard the sound of her giggles from behind the paper door. "Nee," she spoke in between suppressed laughter. "You look so cute when you blush, KA-NA-TA—KUN."

She was playing with me, I realized in annoyance.

"Whatever, Kouzuki."

She giggled some more.

"You know, I think you like me."

I chortled. Is that what she thought? Or was she just bluffing?

"That's insane. Why would I even like you?"

"You wouldn't agree to this if you hate me, would you?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"You really like me."

"Not really,"

"You adore me."

"I don't think so,"

"Really?"

"Really,"

There was a pause before she answered.

"Than I'll make you."

With that, I heard her move away from the door.

This is going to be some hellish night.

**eljasrey: **Ah, finished at last.

I almost gagged when I typed in Kanata's 'WTF'. (haha)

Anyway, I'm kinda worried about this chapter. Do you like it? Please, please, please tell me what you think, okay? Reviews will be highly appreciated.

And, of course, thanks you so so much for those who reviewed and added me to their favorite story/story alert list. I really appreciate it! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm Rich And You're Not**

**eljasrey**

I'm so so sorry for the super late update. I made a stupid mistake and had to rewrite the chapter (even though it's still short).

**Disclaimer:** Kawamura Mika- sama owns Daa! Daa! Daa! People! :)

**Chapter 4**

.Miyu.

"I'm sorry. I was a little rude. Can we get a do-over?"

Now that would be cheesy and romantic wouldn't it?

If only Kanata_-kun_ would say that to me…then everything would be okay. But since it _was _Saionji Kanata, the probability of him saying that—given the situation we were in—was like the probability of aliens from another galaxy visiting Earth to have a taste of our apricots (that sounds familiar, hmm).

After the teasing-Kanata-kun-and-making-him-blush incident in his house we haven't really talked to each other that much. But that might be a little bit of my fault, too. It took him so long to cook that I accidentally fell asleep.

Hey! Don't blame me! I didn't do it on purpose! That wasn't my fault, okay? I woke up six in the morning (In courtesy of Aya and Nanami)! The sun was even barely there yet.

"So," Aya said excitedly. She was looking at me expectantly, "What happened?"

I didn't tell them. They might get... well, disappointed. I mean, who would sleep on a date? Well, on some shoujo manga it might seem oh-so-totally-cute, but this is reality! It would be too embarrassing! And for someone like me too! The girl who was treated like an ojou-sama in school slept on a date! That was totally off. It was so un-lady like, especially for me.

But, then again… there was a possibility that he wants to get back at me for teasing him, so he might tell his friends.

"Well…" I said casting my eyes down—I think this was how to add cuteness and innocence—and bowed my head. "I fell asleep when we went to his house."

There was a ten-second pause before Aya exclaimed, "You went to his house!"

"Moreover, you—" I put a hand over Nanami's mouth before the people in the fast food chain we were eating at got the wrong idea.

"I didn't know you were _that _daring, Miyu-chan!" Aya said happily.

"Shh!" I put a finger on my lips, "We didn't do anything!"

Nanami heaved a sigh. "Thank goodness!" she said, "That's just too fast!"

Aya didn't look as relieved as Nanami though. She looked quite disappointed actually. For her, the juicier the gossip, the better. "So why were you at his place?" she said and took a bite of her burger.

I told them about the boy, the ice cream, and the dog.

After hearing the story, Aya's disappointment seemed to have gone. "It's really nice of Kanata-kun to invite you over," she said after gulping some soda. "I mean, it would be too embarrassing to walk around town like that. Right, Nanami-chan?"

After Nanami gobbled up one of her burgers—really, it's a mystery how she stayed fit— she said, "He must have taken a liking to you, Miyu!"

"Huh? Why is that?"

"I mean, if he really didn't want to be on a date, won't he just drop you home and skip the whole dating thing? He invited you to his house and made dinner! That's better than no date at all." Nanami said as she took off the wrapper of another hamburger.

I thought about it. This was proving that my 'theory' was true. It was kind of amusing. The smart, cool and composed prince of the school was succumbing to me.

That was what I thought. I didn't know how wrong I was that day.

* * *

.Kanata.

I knew it.

I had a secret that Kouzuki was hiding. Well, I'm not exactly sure if she was hiding it or not. And I wasn't really sure about all of the details, but I'm somewhat positive that I was of advantage.

Something good actually came out of that 'hellish' night. After I prepared the dinner we were supposed to eat, I found her asleep. I was about to wake her up when she moaned and muttered something under her breath.

It was a guy's name.

She mumbled the name Mizuki twice while she was asleep. Well, that was enough to show her affection towards that guy.

As far as I know she doesn't have a boyfriend. So that guy must either be someone she was smitten with or he must be her ex.

I must be evil, I know. But who could ever resist this temptation? If this guy really was her weakness, then I know how I could finally enjoy my vacation without worrying about Kouzuki Miyu.

**eljasrey: **Yeah, I'm sorry it's still short. And for the uber late update. I'm so sorry. School and all's piling up. And I'm also trying to make a webcomic…so yeah. Oh and thank you for the support. :) I do hope you can still put up with me and support me... (Yeah, that's pretty bold of me to ask of this.)

Kanata's becoming evil.. wahaha. Well, not that evil. He just really wants to get away from Miyu as much as possible.^^;


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm Rich And You're Not**

**eljasrey**

**Disclaimer: **Kawamura Mika-sensei owns all rights to Daa! Daa! Daa!

**Chapter 5**

* * *

.Miyu.

* * *

Finally, the dazzling beach resort in my imagination was coming true.

Ummm… well, it's not exactly the way I was thinking it would turn out to be. One of our classmates, Hanakomachi Christine, invited a couple of our classmates to go to her exclusive beach resort. It was like a reunion for our class, she said. But Aya and Nanami was saying exactly what I was thinking.

"It's definitely an excuse just to make Saionji go." Nanami said as she took a mouthful of the popcorn.

After I got the invitation from Christine, the two called saying they want to go to my place to chat. Apparently, they also got the invitation just a couple of minutes before Christine called to invite me.

"You got yourself a competition, Miyu." Aya laughed. "You have to watch out for yourself though."

I laughed. "Christine's such a good girl, even if she's my rival, I don't think she would stoop down to doing something shady just to get the guy she likes."

The two looked at one another, which made me stop laughing. They turned to look at me again. "You really don't know, Miyu?" Nanami asked with a tinge of worry.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"That girl's got some issues." Aya said, shaking her head. "In short: she can't really control her anger."

"Her strength, actually," Nanami pointed out.

I looked at them suspiciously. "What? Are you saying she could suddenly carry a refrigerator all by herself?" I said. "C'mon," I laughed again.

The two laughed with me, and then all of a sudden, stopped. "No, seriously." They both said, nodding.

* * *

.Kanata.

* * *

Seriously, when I thought about it, I couldn't come up with anything. I got too excited I guess. I mean I did get a hold on her weakness, but then what? All I have is a name.

If I made it a surprise attack then everything would be like: Me: "Hahaha! You! I know your weakness, it's Mizuki! Wahahaha!"

And what would that make me?

You don't even have to answer.

I have to get a bit more information on this Mizuki guy. But then, when I thought about it again, wouldn't it just make me look like a stalker? And if I do learn something about him, by my own means, it would look like I actually care.

And that would only make things worse, because if she thinks I care, she would think herself important (more important than what she already thinks of herself) and would just stick more to me. Which, by the way, I absolutely would not want to happen.

So, in my dismay, this Mizuki plan was a total fail.

"K-Kanata-kun!"

I turned away from my thoughts and smiled awkwardly at the one who called me. It was Hanakomachi Christine. She was a nice girl, although, sometimes, she really scares me.

"It's great you were able to come." Christine said. "It's too bad we'll be having our separate ways in a few months…"

"Y-yeah." I laughed. "Anyway, this is a really nice place, Christine. Your family owns this, right?"

"Yes…" She said, smiling. "If you would like it, we c- could also go jet sk—"

"Ka-na-ta-kun!"

I didn't even have to look at the person who interrupted Christine from talking. I knew very well that voice.

"Chris-chan!" Kouzuki said excitedly. "This is a great resort. Reminds me of the one we had in the states."

I rolled my eyes at her statement. She's really smug. She always bragged about having this and that. It was really… well annoying.

"Thank you, Miyu-chan." Christine said. Her face looked flushed.

"Ahh. You're red, Chris. It must be because of the heat. There's lemonade in the kitchen. The guys made it." Kouzuki said, smiling.

"Y-you're right, Miyu-chan. I… I'll go get something to drink." She said as she made her way to the house.

I turned to walk towards the house too when she cleared her throat. I stopped in my tracks.

"You looked like you were having fun with her." She chuckled. "I'm sorry for interrupting."

So that was her purpose. I kind of already guessed that. "Yeah, well, I'm going to get something to drink, too." I turned around again.

"About the other day, too."

I turned to her. "What?"

"I did sleep on our date," she said, turning her back to me then sat on the sand where the water could only reach her feet. Since the resort was owned by the Hanakomachi's and our classmates were inside, settling in their rooms, the beach was empty except for us. "…and that was kind of rude. So, yeah…" she shrugged.

"Huh," I looked at her disbelievingly. "This was just like last time. You suddenly become all serious."

"What?" she turned her head at me.

"It's creeping me out, so whatever you really want to say, just say it."

She laughed. "That's so rude, Kanata-kun. You're breaking my heart." She turned her head back towards the sea. "It would be bad if I didn't apologize on my own faults, right?"

I just looked at her back. When I didn't answer she stood up and looked at me. "So, apology accepted?"

I just looked at her disbelievingly, not answering.

"I'll take that as an 'I'll think about it', 'kay?" She said, patting me on the shoulder and making her way towards the house.

* * *

*Miyu*

* * *

I got to share a room with Aya and Nanami. The resort house was huge, so cramped space wasn't really a problem.

When I got back to our room, Nanami and Aya were resting on their beds and talking about jet skiing and surfing. I flopped on my bed and sighed.

Mission accomplished. I thought to myself. Since Hanakomachi Christine was a good girl, I thought that that would be a bit of a problem, I didn't really know what Kanata's preference to girls was so I was just taking chances.

Oh no, that stunt wasn't acting. I'm not very much fond of pretending so I wouldn't really do that. I really did want to apologize earlier, but you know that big pride thingy is so hard to swallow.

Being boring, I learned must be a sin.

"Miyu!"

My eyes shot open. I didn't notice I already fell asleep. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"It's dinner time. They're out grilling some meat." Aya said excitedly. "C'mon, it's fun. Nanami's already eating."

"Yeah,"

Before I even got up from bed, my phone vibrated. "Huh," I said taking it out from my pocket. "Go ahead, Aya. I have a call."

"Ehhh…" she said tugging at my hand. "You'll run out of meat!"

I chuckled. "Just save some for me." I said, patting her back.

She sighed. "Okay, hurry up." She said, sprinting towards the door.

I giggled at her excitement. When she was out, I took my phone and on the screen was an unidentified caller. The number wasn't familiar so I just answered with a doubtful "Hello?"

"Miyu?"

Instantly I felt my whole body go weak and the room suddenly felt cold. I almost wanted to hurl the phone away from me in my horror. I heard my deep uneven breaths as I recollected my composure and tried to speak in a firm voice.

"What do you want?" I said through my teeth. "Mizuki?"

* * *

***eljasrey** ermmm… Yeah, late update again. Sorry. Same excuse. ; n ;

College is starting (for those who understand me: THOMASIAN NA AKO… LOL) and also trying to make a webcomic. Actually I should be studying Philosophy: logic right now, instead of writing this. LMFAO. But yey! An update. And it's actually longer than the last update. I'm so happy~~ ^ v ^

Kanata's withdrawing. LOL. And Mizuki's fanally coming out! Woohoo! O u O

Hmmm… Again, I'm sorry for the sporadic updates, and for the grammar. –insert lame, overused excuses- I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I would also like to thank all the readers and all your comments. They really inspire me. I also appreciate the criticisms. Thank you for taking your time to tell me my mistakes. = v = I mean, not everybody waste their time just to make others improve, right? LOL. Anyway, thank you again for all the support. *bows then goes off to read Philosophy book*


End file.
